The Adventures of The Co-Balancers
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: The adventures or misadventures of The Co-Balancers, with help from The Element Wolves. Full of the adventures and stories that have not been told.
1. Beginning Notes

Beginning Notes

 **This book of one-shots/mini-adventures will be updated every time I get an idea.**

 **If you have any ideas or if you what to see something in here, tell me.**


	2. Percy Reacting to Pertemis

Percy Reacting to Pertemis

 **~Michaela's POV~**

Sometimes things don't go as planned. Maybe that's an understatement.

Let me start at the beginning...

Percy and I had just started out as Co-Balancers when I decided to show him something. I had been traveling around different universes in the shadows for a long time now. On one of my adventures I came across something.

Pertemis.

The ship name for Lady Artemis and Percy. In our universe Percy is with Annabeth, not Artemis. Yes, Percy and Lady Artemis talk, but there is no romantic attraction.

Now the problem is...Percy and I standing in the Throne Room of the Olympians, with said Olympians and Percy...Holding hands with Artemis.

I don't know who is more shocked, Percy or the Olympians (with this universe's Percy).

If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, I would laugh at everyone's faces. But that would be unproductive for when the Olympians get out of there state of shock.

Which hopefully will be-

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

-Now.

Zeus looked angry and shocked. Mostly angry, though.

I silently shake my head at him. I mean seriously, he doesn't have to be that loud. And, really with the lightning?

I rolled my eyes. Too many thoughts going through my head...

Percy turned to me, silently fuming and confused.

I knew what he was feeling- Okay, maybe I don't.

The point is, Percy needs to learn of other possibilities...Like the relationship between Artemis and another version of himself.

My Percy looks at me, betrayal shining in his eyes. He silently shook his head, then left.

I should have known. But, I needed to show him this for future reference.

I silently left, no words spoken since Zeus asked (more like demanded) who we were.

After that day, the Olympians of that Universe kept wondering the same thing. Who were the two cloaked figures, who had not said a word?

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Wolf Stuck

Wolf Stuck

 **~Percy's POV~**

This shouldn't have been possible. Weren't we told that this wouldn't happen?

Michaela laughed. I glared at her, hating this situation.

She laughed even more at my glare. Michaela was currently holding me, while walking back to Camp Half-Blood.

Yes, it's embarrassing but that's not why I hate the situation.

I was stuck. I was laying in Michaela's arms as a wolf pup.

We tried everything we could think of, but I'm still a pup. Michaela decided that we were gone too long and needed to get back.

Great.

Michaela walked over hill and through the boarder. The reaction was immediate, campers started streaming out of the dining pavilion.

I hid my face into Michaela's chest, not wanting anyone to see me.

Michaela silently laughed, as the campers ran up the hill to meet us.

"Michaela, what happened? Where's Percy?" Piper asked.

Michaela stopped laughed long enough to respond. "We kind of have a...situation?" It sounded like it was a question.

I growled in anger, looking up at her.

I heard a few gasps from the group behind me.

"Is that...?" Leo trailed off, before he started laughing.

I turned and growled at him. He held his arms up in surrender, no longer laughing.

"Why is Percy a wolf pup?" Jason asked, looking slightly lost.

"He's stuck. We have tried _everything_ , but nothing seems to work." Michaela replied.

I blinked, before letting out a yawn. I snuggled into Michaela's arm, closing my eyes.

I heard Michaela sigh, before I fell asleep.

That was two days ago, they were the worst. Many immortals came and went, either wanting to help or to laugh at my situation.

Amelia thought that I was a 'cute pup, who needed to be petted'. What else did I expect from a eight year old?

I sighed, pressing my head closer to Michaela's stomach. I could practically feel her staring at me in concern.

It was lunch of the third day of me being stuck as a wolf pup. I hadn't talked to anyone (even Michaela) for two days now.

When I woke up, I was too mad to talk. Now... I want this to be over.

I know Michaela can feel my emotions, but I couldn't help it.

I felt Michaela shift under me, as a hand started petting my fur. It felt just like it did when Michaela would comb her fingers through my hair.

I made a noise of contentment.

That was before Aether came to the dining pavilion in a burst of light.

Everyone shielded their eyes away. The light faded and there stood the Primordial of Light.

"Percy! I have a solution!" He cheerfully stated, grinning so wide like he solved an unbeatable puzzle.

Maybe he had. Everyone tried something to help with my situation, though nothing worked.

My ears perked up, hearing those words made my tail wag.

I mentally sighed, but I was just too happy at the moment that I just didn't care.

...

I don't really remember what had happened next, but I remember a tingling sensation.

The next thing I knew was I was standing and covered in some kind of mucus. While the campers were in shock (while some laughed), I forgot that I had clawed my way out of a stomach (don't ask) as a wolf.

Though, due to the tight space I had been a wolf pup. So, it was the beast's fault I was like that for three days.

 _I am in desperate need of a shower..._

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. Happy Birthday, Kelp Head

**~Percy's POV~**

Today wasn't like any other day. August 18th, the day I should be one more year older. You never really feel older on your birthday, it happens through situations where reality hits you, that's when you realize you feel older.

I had contemplated my whole existence by the time Michaela had woken up. I knew what was coming before she even fully realized I was still here, or awake for that matter.

I closed my eyes briefly. I stood up and walked into the walk-in closet, still feeling Michaela's eyes digging into my soul through my back (though she couldn't even see my back from where she was on the bed).

"What are you going to do?" She paused. "What do you want to do?"

I froze. I was still trying to figure that out. One of the few reasons why I was in the closet. Did I want to leave and go on an adventure? Did I want to stay here and mope? Or did I finally want to use this chance of me remembering today is my birthday, and to celebrate it with everyone at Camp Half-Blood?

To forget my troubles, even for a little while? To replay the reasons why my birthday was the start of horrible things, horrible mistakes? To stop running, to finally face the past and to be free, even if it was for awhile, it was a start?

I stopped reaching for one of my black cloaks, instead turning around to the side to grab a Camp Half-Blood shirt. I made my way to the dresser on my side of the room, walking back into the bedroom.

Michaela caught sight of the t-shirt that I was carrying, she smiled.

I sat down right next to Thalia. The Hunters of Artemis looked surprised at my sudden appearance, and my appearance. I was just wearing a Camp shirt and my cargo shorts. I was wearing regular running shoes, I haven't worn something like this since...I couldn't even remember the last time I wasn't wearing black.

It sure felt good.

"Kelp Head?" I grinned at Thalia's nickname for me. This felt right. Being at the dining pavilion for a meal with a cousin to talk to.

"Hey, Thals." I replied, smiling at Stephanie as she sets a plate in front of me. She's a Tree Nymph that is one of the ones who serves the food to each table (though she absolutely loves Michaela and I, we still haven't found out why...Michaela probably knows).

"Thanks, Steph." She smiled and practically glided away. She was always full of energy.

I looked back to Thalia, realizing she was shaking her head at me, amused. "What? Why do you look like that?"

She snorts into her cup. "Because, Kelp Head, you haven't changed at all."

I smiled, mentally pushing the dark thoughts away from my mind. "At least I hadn't changed into a pine tree." I muttered around my cup. Thalia froze mid-bite at my words.

She slowly started to chew again, swallowing a few moments after. "We still didn't get a dam t-shirt."

I grinned and started joking around with Thalia. That was until everyone started to sing.

This year wasn't as bad as I thought... Now you just have to get through the next eight days.

Oh Chaos.

 **I wrote this on a long car ride for Percy's birthday today. I am reminded of how today is my last Friday before I become an adult. I hope some of the words from this little one-shot inspires you like they inspired me.**

 **If you want more of these one-shots, tell me! I would love to continue this, but need prompts!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: August 18, 2017.**


	5. Percy’s Birthday!

"What should we do?" A blond-haired demigod turned element wolf questioned another blond-haired demigod turned element wolf.

"What can we do?" The other blond-haired demigod turned element wolf replied.

"Are you two done?" Zoe cut in with a glare before Jason and Luke could go any further into the whole debate that was going on at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

"Sorry." The two males apologized, looking down as they knew it was pointless to argue over this topic.

The topic that is being debated? Percy's birthday. More specifically, what is going to happen this year? Campers are wanting to plan a surprise, but Percy is always...sensitive when it comes to his birthday.

Today to him was the start of the week that killed his sister when he was eleven and then the Titan War/First Great Prophecy happened on this day.

August 18th, Camp Half-Blood.

Every year Percy and Michaela would disappear for the week of August 18th-25th. Sometimes they leave for two weeks, coming back as if nothing happened. However, everyone knew what happened.

Michaela was killed and Percy was there to watch it happen.

Zoe's glare softened. "It's almost time for dinner. We will see them again next week."

The blond boys nodded and followed Zoe out of the Chaos Cabin, walking towards the dining pavilion.

Not ten steps later, the horn sounded for dinner. Campers came flooded out of their cabins and various activities for the meal.

The day seemed as if it would be like any other year with Percy and Michaela, but when the three arrived at the pavilion, that was proven wrong as the two children of Poseidon were sitting at their table laughing and joking in Camp Half-Blood t-shirts.

Set before Percy was a small blue cupcake…

Guess Jason and Luke don't have to plan anything for Percy's birthday because he seems to be enjoying himself.

The one thought that went through everyone's minds, "Maybe they're getting better after all…"

 **I realized that last year's one-shot doesn't go with this one shot too well, but oh well!**

 **I also looked back and saw I didn't do a one-shot for Michaela's birthday. Should I do one this year? I had my graduation party and a few other things that I needed to get done, so I didn't have time to write one.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this little short story on Percy's birthday!**

 **~Penguingirl1234.**

 **Published: August 18, 2018.**


	6. Fatal Flaws (Michaela's Birthday!)

~Michaela's POV~

"Kayla, why are you so nice to strangers?" Percy asked as he watched a family of four walked away from us with my small, blue birthday cake in hand. We were in Central Park, celebrating my birthday without the foul presence of Smelly Gabe.

"Because they needed the cake more than I did, that's why I was nice to them." I responded before moving towards where Sally was getting out the sandwiches we made for our little picnic.

Percy frowned at my response. He quickly ran to catch up with me. "How do you know they weren't lying? They could have made that story up..."

I stopped in my tracks hearing his words over and over. The familiar sick feeling in my stomach started to creep in, making me want to curl up and cry. I had noticed that these two kids, ten and eleven, were crying and the mother was clearly upset about something, but Percy was right. The story was a little far-fetched completely true, though the kids were obviously upset about not having a birthday cake. I was fine not having a cake for my birthday if it meant someone else could be happy on their birthday.

Looking over my shoulder at the retreating family and catching a glimpse of the boy's and girl's twin smiles as their mother gave them a soft smile in return. The sight reminded me of Sally, Percy, and I. It was the girl's eleventh birthday today as well, I couldn't stand by and watch her grow more upset.

I frowned thinking about the fake story that the father had created when I asked his kids why they were upset…

'The kids are upset because they wanted a cake and ice cream, but we don't have enough money to get a cake after we got ice cream for all of us.'

Liar.

Looking at the man I know for a fact he had more than enough money to buy a simple cake. His wife is unhappy with him and is only with him because she doesn't have enough money or status to support both kids, that is if she even wins custody of them both.

Poor kids...they weren't that much older than Percy and I…

I turned back to Percy and started walking again. "Looking at their smiles now, I have to trust that they weren't lying."

Percy wanted to say more, but Sally spoke up as we reached the spot she had placed the picnic blanket. "Where's the cake?" She questioned looking at our bare hands with concern.

"Kayla gave the cake away." Percy stated, pointing a finger in my direction.

My back straightened up unconsciously at the accusation. "There was this family of four that looked like they needed it more…" I somehow got out without mumbling too lowly.

More like, the family of three needed some positivity as the 'father' was lying through his teeth about the money situation. His watch was new and expensive, plus it didn't look like a gift because the mother kept sending frowns at his wrist as he talked about money.

After years of studying people, I learned the silent cues and all the signs pointed to the father using his income however he wants with no thought for his family.

Sally must have noticed there was something more to my words because she expected them and gave me a warm hug. "That was very kind of you, Michaela. Compassion is your greatest strengths."

...but compassion is also your fatal flaw…

The words echoed through my mind as I remembered what my own mother told me when she started on the topic of fatal flaws.

Sally let go of me. "How about we eat?" Her blue eyes shined with pride and love.

After a little while of eating and talking, Percy brought up a question. "Mom, what did you mean by 'compassion is your greatest strength' as if it wasn't a good thing?" He spoke slowly as he tried to understand the meaning to his mom's undertone.

"It's my fatal flaw. It's a strength or a good thing, although it can also be my downfall." I spoke up, not wanting Sally to have to lie somewhat to Percy.

"What's a fatal flaw?" Percy's nose wrinkled a little. I laughed at his expression making him stick out his tongue at me.

"A fatal flaw is something that all heroes have that end up getting them into trouble. They may not seem all that bad, but they can lead to difficult situations if left unchecked." I replied to his question with a smile still on my face.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "So...yours is compassion?" I nodded. "Then what's mine?"

I smiled. "Personal loyalty. You would sacrifice everything for your friends and family."

"That's a flaw!" Sea-green eyes widened in disbelief.

I laugh. "Yeah, it is. Mine is said to be worse as I would do anything for people, even those I never even officially met."

Percy tilted his head causing some of his black hair to flop to the side. "That's why you gave those kids your birthday cake?" His sea-green eyes light up at his guess.

"Yeah, I'm too compassionate towards people." A soft smile came to my lips.

"Oh." Percy looked down. "Then what's yours, Mom?"

Before Sally could say anything, like denying how she isn't a hero (that's a lie, she is a hero), I intervened. "Hers is empathy. She understands and helps people who have gone through horrible things. That's what makes her the World's Greatest Mother!" I announced with my arms straight in the air, yelling the last three words.

The three of us started to laugh and joke around. I didn't miss the thankful look that Sally shot at me...

The sweet memory went through my mind as I smiled softly at the six younger demigods in front of me. "You want to know what a fatal flaw is?" I asked them.

"Yes! That's what we just asked you!" Joey, a son of Apollo groaned out in exasperation.

My smiled widened. "And you came to me because…?"

"Mr. Percy said you were the best at it." Natalia, a daughter of Aphrodite replied.

"He did?" I raised an eyebrow in question, my eyes drifting over to the lake to see Percy's back as he sat on the soft, golden sand staring out towards the water.

"YES!" All six voices shouted.

I laughed a little at their eagerness. "Alright! A fatal flaw is something that all heroes have that end up getting them into trouble. They may not seem all that bad, but they can lead to difficult situations if left unchecked." Noticing their questions before they can voice them, I continued. "Basically, your flaw may seem like a good thing, but by not actively being aware of your flaw, it can lead to terrible things. Like I need to constantly be aware of how I care a lot about people who most of the time I don't know, and someone can use that to their advantage."

"Oohhh."

I smiled some more at their innocence.

"Then what's Mr. Percy's fatal flaw?" Mark, a son of Ares asked me after a moment of silence.

"Mr. Percy's fatal flaw was personal loyalty, although after the events of the giant war...he changed, so his fatal flaw changed."

"Is that possible?" Abby, a daughter of Demeter scrunched up her nose in thought.

"Yeah, it is." My voice went soft with a sad smile on my lips as I stare at Percy's back. "He went through a lot and some of his personality changed. He's still loyal, but he now has a fatal flaw that is common for children of Hades; grudges. He still holds grudges against a few people because of the past, but more importantly, he holds grudges against himself."

A sad, heavy silence develops the group until it's time for dinner and the six demigods race to the dining pavilion. I laugh a little at their eagerness for dinner.

Arms wrapped themselves around me from behind. "You gave them almost the same explanation that you gave me when I was nine."

I turned my head a little and smiled slightly at Percy. "Yeah, it brought me back to that time when I gave my birthday cake to that family of four." I looked over to see all of the campers either racing or walking and talking to the pavilion.

Percy hummed. "Happy birthday, Impossible Girl." He kisses my temple lightly.

I smiled. "Thanks."

There was a short comfortable silence between us. "The father was abusive, wasn't he?"

I closed my eyes briefly at his question. "Not physically. Mentally, he tore down his wife. Emotionally, he made his children upset for no reason. He lied that day about the money situation. They had more than enough money to buy a cake after getting ice cream. He must have locked money away somewhere to keep it for himself." I bitterly responded.

Percy sighed. "You noticed all of that?"

"Yeah, my mother used to tell me my fatal flaw would gravitate more towards the broken, hurt, and abused. That's truer now after what happened to us with Gabe." I whispered out the last part.

Percy nodded, pulling me closer to him. "Do you know what happened to the mother and two kids?"

I grinned. "Of course! The mother -Patti - filed for divorce once the kids - Cindy and Jasper - were at least sixteen. She won custody of both kids and a large part of the father' - Hank's - money as the court was given proof that he lied and kept money away from his wife and kids. It wouldn't have been so much of a problem if he hadn't gone against medical advice for all three of them several times that almost ended in death at one point or another. He was also very neglectful towards his family." I felt more than saw Percy's frown. "Don't worry, Patti, Cindy, and Jasper are still alive and are very happy right."

"What about Hank?"

I purse my lips. "In jail for fraud." I got out of his arms and pulled Percy towards the dining pavilion. "Come on! I'm hungry!" I whined the last two words, rubbing my stomach with a pouty frown.

Percy just laughed as he was dragged behind me.

Life was good. Even after the negative things that happened, life was good.

I wouldn't change anything in my life for the world-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Correction; I would change the fact that everyone always seems inclined to yell every year for my birthday...but I'm still grateful for every single one of them.

Stupid fatal flaw…I thought with a soft, happy and content smile as I stare at those who I call friends and family. We ended up laughing and dancing the night away...

The End.

~Penguingirl1234.

Published: August 25, 2018.


End file.
